


and everybody rode him like a bus route (or, 5 times taika got with one of his stars)

by orphan_account



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: 5 Times, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 14:43:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12937482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: it was bound to happen, with a cast this hot.





	and everybody rode him like a bus route (or, 5 times taika got with one of his stars)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sharing is Caring(Or Taika loves his entire cast)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12741828) by [videogamedoc87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/videogamedoc87/pseuds/videogamedoc87). 



> a quick thing inspired by another fic i love + taika flirting endlessly with his actors on and off set. 
> 
> title inspired by a lyric from jay-z & alicia keys' "empire state of mind" cuz the line "everybody ride her, just like a bus route" was the first thing that came to mind?? even tho that in the context of that song it's not a happy line but WHATEVER it works as the title of a dumb fanfic i think lolol

// Chris //

He’ll admit that part of the allure of accepting this project was getting to work hands-on with Chris Hemsworth.

He’s got to get to know his actors, hasn’t he? Build up a bond, get close with them.

Most probably wouldn’t have anticipated him getting _this_ close, but, well – Taika’s a goofball, not _blind_.

It only takes a few days of Taika being ridiculously handsy for Hemsworth to break down and pin him to a stage wall.

“You totally took this job just to get in my pants,” Chris breathes, after he’s finished kissing half the life out of him.

“No,” Taika replies breathlessly, admiring Hemsworth’s pretty, pretty face. God, he was so pretty it almost _hurt_ to look at him. “I took it _mostly_ to get into your pants, _also_ to set forth my plan to dominate the American cinema industry. Get your facts straight.”

Chris laughs, and Taika bites his lip and says, “Now we could get back to the kissing, maybe?”

Chris obliges.

 

// Tessa //

Tessa is beautiful and fierce, just like the Valkyrie, and Taika’s torn between wanting to dominate her and be completely at her mercy.

At dinner, after a few too many drinks and sexy stares back and forth, he’s spilling his guts and Tessa’s smirking and telling him, “Why not both?”

And this is how they end up back at Tessa’s hotel room, where she lets Taika have his wicked way with her for hours. And then she flips the script, gets him bound and gagged, and fucks the shit out of him with her vibrators for even _longer_.

He’s lost track of how many times he’s come his brains out when she finally lets him have a break.

She removes the tie round his mouth, and he croaks out, “This has been rather fun. How about some food, then we switch and go again?”

Tessa nods. “More food sounds nice,” she agrees. “But uh, you’re not going _anywhere_.” She smirks, pats him on the stomach twice before rising to call room service.

Taika shudders in excitement.

 

// Tom //

Tom is ever the English gentleman, through and through. He has afternoon tea with Taika while they discuss script notes, and then when they’re finished, Tom slides a hand over his on the table and politely asks if he may kiss him. Not can, _may_.

Taika blurts, “Of course you fucking _may_ ,” and then it’s over, Tom’s claiming his mouth, and before long they’ve shed their clothes and going at it on the fucking floor, Tom asking after his comfort almost every minute and it’s so fucking sweet.

“Are you sure I’m not hurting you?” Tom asks, as he moves so deliciously _slow_ …

“Just my feelings,” Taika pants, “It hurts me that you won’t go _faster_.”

“I’m sorry,” Tom says, and he actually looks kind of apologetic. And then his expression turns mischievous. “Let me remedy that.”

And then he sets a breakneck pace has Taika’s eyes rolling to the back of his head.

 

// Jeff //

Jeff is wonderful, delightful, and fucking _bizarre_ , and Taika wants to marry his brain and maybe also jump his bones a thousand times over.

During an interview one afternoon, Taika’s really laying it on thick, being goofy and extra as hell, barely leaving any space between him and Jeff on the bench, even kissing the back of Jeff’s hand once or twice. Personal space? Taika doesn’t know her.

But all Jeff does is quip back and laugh it off, and then the session’s ending and they’re parting ways like it’s any old day, and Taika’s worrying that he came on too strong.

The next day, he and Jeff are breaking by the craft services table. Halfway through their meal, Jeff stops suddenly and just…stares at Taika’s clothes.

“Your outfit,” Jeff says, looking entranced. “Where on _earth_ did you get it?”

It is a one-piece garment, above-knee length, with a top and sleeves much like a polo shirt, and it’s got pineapples printed all over it.

“This thing?” Taika tugs at the hem of one of the legs. “I found it in a boutique in Oakland.”

Jeff shakes his head in awe. “It’s, it’s really something. It’s _exquisite_.” He meets Taika’s eyes, and suddenly he’s very, very close and resting a warm hand on the back of Taika’s neck.

“Really is something,” Jeff’s murmuring as he starts closing the distance. Taika’s grinning as he meets him halfway, and they start kissing slow and dirty.

 

// Mark //

It’s Mark’s idea to try hot yoga.

It’s also Mark’s idea to fool around once the yoga instructor goes on his lunch break.

In the corner of the room, Mark’s going down on him, sucking him down his throat so fucking _perfect_ that it’s all Taika can do to keep quiet.

“Thank goodness we got a private session,” Taika breathes, stroking through Mark’s damp hair. They’re both warm as hell, have both worked up a good sweat from the yoga thus far, and Taika’s skin feels electric as he’s losing himself more and more in the heat of Mark’s mouth.

Mark lets his lips slide off tantalizingly slow when he comes up for air.

“Hell of a workout break, isn’t it?” Mark says, voice raspy, smirking up at him.

“Awesome regimen,” Taika replies, swiping a thumb along Mark’s bottom lip. "We should be workout buddies more often.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments/constructive critique always appreciated!!  
> also hmu on tumblr @brotherlode if you wanna cry about marvel and pop culture and 80s music w/me


End file.
